pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style)
The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in the Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *The King of Hearts - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) Chapters #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored/In a World of My Own #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 4 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon/How do you and Shake Hands #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 7 - The Grumpy Bear and The Birthday Bear #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 9 - A Dog With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Evil Freemaker Genie/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Treat Heart Pig #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Mrs. Prysselius, The Queen of Hearts #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale #Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Treat Heart Pig as Alice.png|Treat Heart Pig as Alice Category:The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof